plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piñata Party/Events/2019
These are the Piñata Party events in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and its Chinese version that occurred in 2019. Valenbrainz Parties 2019 Valenbrainz events started on February and ended on the 15th. It also marked as the return of Blooming Heart and Hot Date in the store for a limited amount of time. The lawn stayed the same as last year and no new zombies were added. Luck O' the Zombie Parties 2019 The parties began on March 12th and ended on March 20th. The lawn remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. LuckOtheZombiesAd.jpg LeprechuanImpPinataParty.jpg LeprechuanImpPinataParty2.jpg Springening Parties 2019 The parties began on April 16th and ended on April 30th. They featured the return of special-edition plant Dandelion. The lawn remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. SpringeningImpPinataPartyBanner.jpg Birthdayz Parties 2019 The parties began on May 7th and ended on May 16th. These parties celebrated the 10th Birthday of the Plants vs. Zombies series. These parties featured no new plants, but had the return of the Birthdayz zombies with the Arena-exclusive #caketank. PvZ2Birthdayz2019.jpg BirthdayzPinataParty.jpg Summer Nights Parties 2019 The parties began on June 25th and ended on July 5th. They marked the limited return of Strawburst and didn't introduce any new plants. Everything else about these parties remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. SummerNights2019.jpg SummerNightsFireworks.jpg SummerNightsPinataStreak.jpg ExplodeoNutPinataPartyBanner.jpg ExplodeoNutPinataPartyBanner2.jpg SummerNightsPinataPartyBanner.jpg StrawburstPinataPartyBanner.jpg Progressive Parties 2019 The parties began on July 10th and ended on July 23th. All parties were Save Our Seeds levels. These parties were sponsored by the Progressive Insurance Company. They used their mascot in the parties, Flo. On August 8th, the levels returned, with more parties sponsored by the company and ended on August 12th. ProgressiveBanner.jpg ProgressivePinatas.jpg ProgressivePinatas2.jpg ProgressiveAd.jpg ProgressiveUntilNextParty.jpg Big Brainz Parties 2019 The parties began on August 21 and ended on September 2. Everything else about these parties remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. Big Brainz Pinata Party Banner.jpg Big Brainz Pinata Party Banner2.jpg Big Brainz Pinata Party Banner3.jpg Big Brainz Pinata Party Banner4.jpg Renaissance Age Parties The parties began on September 30th and would end on October 29th. These parties showcase plants and zombies from Renaissance Age. After completing a Piñata Party level, the player can get statues which can be exchanged for puzzle pieces or coins. Lawn of Doom Parties 2019 The parties began on October 15 and ended on November 1. Everything else about these parties remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. Food Fight Parties 2019 The parties began on November 18 and ended on December 1. Everything else about these parties remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. Feastivus Parties 2019 The parties began on December 11, 2019 and ended on January 2, 2020. Everything else about these parties remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added.Category:Piñata Party Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)